What The Hell?
by 5862-senbonzakura
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Maaf bagi yang menantikan kelanjutan fic ini, tetapi saya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya...


**Wuaahhh! Saya bikin cerita lagi! w**

**Yang ini ceritanya adalah crossover Doraemon ama Black Rock Shooter!**

**O iya.. Vocaloid Around Indonesia sama Kekkaishi Meet Vocaloid saya hapus karena sebuah alasan yg sepele…**

**Oke deh, kita lanjut yook!**

* * *

**LubnaOtaku Proudly Present**

**"What The Hell?"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Doraemon ama Black Rock Shooter itu bukan punyaku, kalau punyaku dijamin Doraemon gak bertahan ampe sekarang dan Black Rock Shooter nya pasti ancur =.="**

* * *

CRANG! TRANG! DRRRTTT! (?)

Terdengar suara besi yang saling membentur dan tembakan bertubi-tubi dari sebuah senjata yang author juga gak tau itu apaan. (==")

"MATI KAMU BLACK ROCK SHOOTER! MUAHAHAHAHA!" terlihat Chariot yang sedang bersemangat untuk menghajar Black Rock Shooter dengan robotnya yang berbentuk aneh.

"Oooo tidak bisaaaa.." Ucap Black Rock Shooter dengan gaya bicara ala Sule (sejak kapan BRS tau Sule? ==")

Tiba-tiba, lantai tempat Black Rock Shooter runtuh gara-gara si Strength yang lagi asik nonton, tiba-tiba menghantam lantai tersebut dengan _Ogre arm_ nya.

"WAAA" teriak Black Rock Shooter yang langsung jatuh dan masuk ke dalam lorong yang semacam pintu antar dimensi, sedangkan Strength dan Chariot Cuma bengong ngeliatin Black Rock Shooter yang heboh sendiri dari tadi.

"E.. Eh.. maap.." ucap Strength yang masih ngeliatin lubang yang dibuatnya.

"Yaahh.. Black Rock Shooternya pergi deh…" ucap Chariot dam langsung berpaling ke arah Strength.

"Kalau begitu.. MATI KAMU STRENGTH! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" ucap Chariot dan bersiap untuk menyerang Strength yang masih cengo karena kejadian tersebut.

"Yaah.. Gue kena lagi.." ucap Strength yang udah pasrah dan menerima serangan dari Chariot.

* * *

**~BRS POV~**

"GYAAAAAAA!" jeritku heboh sambil terus jatuh dari bawah ke atas. Maksudku dari atas ke bawah.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah sinar yang menandaka bahwa pintu keluarnya sudah dekat.

"Akhirnya ada pintu keluar!" ucapku bahagia layaknya orang yang udah gak makan nasi sebulan lalu nemuin nasi gratisan.

Akhirnya aku pun keluar dengan wajah cerah, sayangnya yang keluar duluan kepalaku, baru kaki. Jadinya aku harus muter-muter dulu biar bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

BRUK! Aku terjatuh di atas semak-semak.

'Haah.. utung jatuhnya di semak-semak..' batinku dalam hati.

"Tapi ini dimana ya?" ucapku sambil liat kanan liat kiri liat atas liat bawah. (emangnya di bawah ada apaan? ==")

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Aku yang masih cengo ya berdiri aja..

"Eeeh? Siapa kamu?" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kacamata bulat yang berdiri di depanku.

"Hah?" jawabku yang masih cengo dan bingung dengan tempat ini.

"Doraemoooon!" teriak bocah laki-laki itu dan langsung kabur dengan kecepatan _inhuman_(?) sedangkan aku yaaa… Cuma ngeliatin..

Setelah itu datang makhluk berwarna biru muda dengan kepala bulat dan wajah seperti err— musang?

"Kamu siapa?" tanya makhluk yang tidak diketahui itu.

"WHAT THE HELL? MUSANG NGOMONG?" tanyaku dengan kaget yang agak lebay.

"APA? Enak saja! Aku ini robot kucing tau!" omel makhluk yang ngaku-ngaku adalah robot kucing.

'Robot? Jadi inget Chariot deh…' pikirku sambil bergidik ngeri ngebayangin wajahnya yang super evil itu.

"Iya deh.. terserah kamu itu apaan.. eh, ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini halaman belakang rumah Nobita." Ucap robot musang— maksudku kucing itu.

"Halaman belakang? Nobita? Apaan tuh?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya robot itu.

"Ya halaman belakang ama Nobita itu apaaaa?" tanyaku yang jengkel karena gak tau kenapa.

"Kamu masuk dulu deh!" ajak robot itu.

* * *

**~Nobita's POV~**

'Gak tau halaman belakang? Pfffft…! Bodoh banget nih orang!' tawaku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut melirik ke arahku dengan tajam dan memberi _death glare_.

'Hiiii… seram…!' ucapku sambil bergidik ngeri.

Sesampainya di kamarku, Doraemon langsung menutup pintu kamar.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Doraemon kepada gadis bermata biru itu.

"Namaku.. Black Rock Shooter.." ucap gadis itu sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Blaack… Apa?" tanyaku.

"Black Rock Shooter…." Jawab gadis itu judes.

"Black Rock Shooter? Kamu bukan dari sini ya?" tanya Doraemon sambil melihat gadis tersebut.

"Kok tau?" tanya gadis itu sembari melihat ke arahku.

"Habis, namamu bukan seperti nama orang yang ada di Jepang.." jawabku agak takut.

"Oh." Jawab gadis itu cepat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

'Bekas lukanya banyak banget…' batinku dalam hati.

"Hahahaha…." Tiba-tiba gadis itu ketawa garing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Doraemon kepada Black Rock Shooter.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa.." jawab Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Beberapa detik kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Mereka semua bengong secara bejamaah, sedangkan si author lagi masang tampang madesu gara-gara bingung mikirin utang pulsa yang belum di bayar#PLAK! Oke, lupakan itu.

"AAAAAKKHH!" teriak Black Rock Shooter dan langsung berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Doraemon dan Nobita secara berjamaah.

"GAWAT! AKU LUPA SAMA SI STRENGTH!" teriak Black Rock Shooter dengan wajah pucat.

Sedangkan itu, di Otherworld…

"Chariot.. udah doong… gw udah babak belur niiih.." ucap Strength yang udah loyo dan babak belur.

"GAK BISA! POKOKNYA AKU GAK MAU BERHENTI SEBELUM KAMU BALIKIN SI BLACK ROCK SHOOTER KESINIII!" teriak Chariot layaknya orang gila.

Akhirnya Strength yang udah babak belur pun terpaksa kabur dan pergi mencari Black Rock Shooter.

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

**Author: Wuaaaaahhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satunyaaa!**

**Chariot: Oi oi.. kenapa aku dibikin gila kayak gitu?*muka datar tapi agak kesel***

**BRS: sejak kapan aku punya emosi?*muka datar***

**Strength: kenapa aku malang banget?*muka datar***

**Author: Hahahaha~ tenang aja Strength, nanti kamu gak babak belur lagi kok.. tenang aja…**

**Oke, untuk chapter duanya mungkin agak lama yaa…**

**Dead Master: Nanti di chapter dua ada aku looohhh!**

**Author: Bacot ah! Oke deh, ****Mind to reviews? *puppy eye***


End file.
